


Taming The Beast

by Nesosana



Series: Taming the Beast [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mention of BDSM otherwise would be rated Teen, Comfort, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foot Massage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s02e18 The Good the Bad and the Crispy, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Reveal Fic, Shoulder Massage, True identity, Wings, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesosana/pseuds/Nesosana
Summary: The cases have been piling up for Detective Chloe Decker and her Civilian Consultant partner Lucifer Morningstar. It seems that work is endless. That is until Lucifer so kindly (or devilishly) offers a change of venue to help the case, of course. Which is a much welcomed change. When things get a little out of hand will she accept him still for who he is or will this spell the end of the Dynamic Duo? Only one way to find out.Notes:





	1. Work, Work, and More Work

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally started writing this fic intending it to be a purely "porn without plot" explicit smutty piece and it turned into this! lol! I do eventually get into smut so I decided to divide the two pieces. These two chapters would be rated "Teen" if there weren't a brief mention here or there of possible BDSM stuff (just covering my bases in case anyone is offended.) Anyway, I enjoyed writing it. This is how I kinda wish the reveal would go down. I hope this is worth while. Enjoy!  
> This piece hasn't been beta read only trusting my own eyes, so if there are mistakes you've been warned. Thanks for understanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cases have been piling up for Detective Chloe Decker and her Civilian Consultant partner Lucifer Morningstar. It seems that work is endless. That is until Lucifer so kindly (or devilishly) offers a change of venue to help the case, of course. Which is a much welcomed change.

It had been such an intense week of work for Detective Chloe Decker and her partner Lucifer Morningstar. Even the dynamic duo had their challenges from time to time. It was just one of those weeks. They had been dealing with murder after vicious murder. Each more gruesome than the last. It was non-stop. Didn't evil ever take a vacation? Currently, they were trying to juggle three cases at once. It made for many a late night working long hours at the office. Because of that Trixie had to spend the past week alternating between Dan and her grandmother's house. She missed her little monkey dearly. All Chloe truly wanted was to be home with Trixie, sitting in their pj's, parked on the couch having a movie marathon while eating popcorn. Even if they were all animated ones she didn't care. She just wanted to spend quality time with her baby girl. Now, unfortunately, was not the time. Duty called.

There were piles of case files strewn across her desk that all required her attention at the moment. She blew a few stray hairs out of her face in frustration as she continued to flip through the pages. "Soon," she promised herself. Once they'd wrap this up she'd be able to see her daughter again finally. All of a sudden, Chloe felt a slight pinch on the left side of her forehead. She lifted her hand up in a reflexive manner to curiously inspect the area. "That was odd," she thought as she attempted to figure out what may have just happened.  
"Detective," Lucifer said somewhat exasperated leaning slightly forward holding his arms out to his sides his expression a bit baffled. He couldn't believe she had been ignoring him. If there was one thing Lucifer hated it was being ignored. Apparently, paperwork wasn't the only thing vying for her time tonight. The tall, well-dressed, quirky, handsome, British man sitting arms folded over his chest directly across from her did as well. He had thrown a paper airplane at her head trying to catch her attention. It had playfully "bonked" off of her forehead. Chloe noticed the offender which had landed upside down on top of the files. "He's gonna get it when I have a chance..." she made a mental note as she scowled at the man. Her facial expression appeared to ask, "What the hell, man?"  
Lucifer took a breath and with a smile continued, "Now that I have your undivided attention, as I was saying, I think it might be best if we packed up what we're working on and changed locales. You know? To actually change perspective on things. It may transfer over to the case as well."  
"Hmm..." Chloe responded as she leaned back in her desk chair, the back end of the ballpoint pen poking into her chin, deep in thought as she contemplated Lucifer's proposition for a change of venue. Lucifer leaned closer toward her, his leg crossed over the other, hands folded on his knee shooting her one of his most persuasive smiles hoping to sway her opinion. A moment or two passed and Chloe replied, "Yeah, sure. I could use a moment to clear my head."  
  
"Excellent!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together, "So, it's settled then. We'll move this oh, so exhilarating project to the penthouse. And we can order take away from that Mexican restaurant you adore. You shouldn't be working on an empty stomach anyway. When was the last time you ate, Detective?" he asked the concern evident in his voice.  
"Uh..." Chloe had to actually think for a moment. As soon as she remembered she replied, "I had a sandwich from the vending machine for lunch."  
"Tsk, tsk. You really need to take better care of yourself Detective," Lucifer playfully waggled a scolding finger in her direction as he clicked his tongue in disapproval.  
"What are you my mother?" Chloe replied giving him a playful shove, raising an eyebrow, and then folding her arms defensively across her chest.  
"No. Just someone who cares about the well-being of the L.A.P.D's best detective is all." His comment made Chloe react. She tried her best to keep the frown on her face, but her cheeks and ears said otherwise as they turned a slight pink at the compliment. "Besides if you were out of commission imagine all the murderers wreaking havoc over the city. It would be a bloody mess," he meant that both literally and figuratively, "Do you expect me to clean it all up by myself?" He then cutely booped Chloe on her nose with his pointer finger that had previously been waving in her face. She was taken aback by the gesture and couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh, shut up," she gently slapped his shoulder with her hand as she chuckled at his previous statement.  
  
It wasn't all bad though, having to work late, she did get to spend more time with the unpredictable Lucifer Morningstar. If she had to be stuck with such a draining task she was glad to be stuck with him. Misery loves company, right? One thing was for certain he was good at keeping the mood light and interesting. That's for sure. She was thankful for that. "Plus...he's not too bad to look at either." Wait...did she just think that? Thank goodness it stayed silent in her mind instead of sharing that bit of information. She shook the thought from her head as soon as it crept in. Lucifer shot his Detective a sweet smile as he got up, pulling on the bottom seam adjusting his suit jacket, and grabbed a good portion of the files. "Shall we?" He asked motioning to Chloe, tucking the manila folders under his arm.  
She smiled and nodded in his direction, "I'm ready."  
"After you, Detective," Lucifer said with a smile and slight bow as he gestured toward the door. He of course couldn't refrain watching her walk past him out the door. The way her hips swayed was mesmerizing.

Once they had exited the precinct and were outside, they headed towards the employee parking lot. When they had entered the lot they paused for a moment.  
"Shall we take my car?" Lucifer politely offered.  
"No, that's alright. I don't want to leave my car here overnight." True, she preferred it not to sit around in the precinct lot all night. But she also didn't have any intention of spending the night over at LUX either.


	2. It Started With Dinner, How Did It End Up Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make it back to LUX, decide to get something to eat, and continue working on the stack of cases. It's another long night. Though where the evening ends up is not at all where they'd originally intended or expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Once again, not beta read so please be kind. Thanks in advance!

Hour number... honestly at this point they're pretty sure they'd lost count. Since they'd arrived at LUX in terms of progress they had gained some ground. Their bellies being full helped make things a bit easier. Though there was still more to get through. There were a few take out containers in various states of empty scattered over the coffee table in between case files, their glasses, and Chloe's sock clad feet which were crossed over each other resting on the table top. Lucifer noticed Chloe's wine glass was currently empty, he figured he should help her out by refilling it for her. Without a word, he gently picked it up and walked over to the well stocked bar to promptly fill it back up. A few moments later, he returned softly placing it back down. The sound of the glass base hitting the table top broke her concentration causing Chloe to look up briefly from her work, she noticed the now full goblet, "Oh. Thanks Lucifer."  
"Don't mention it, Detective. The least I can do is to make sure you're kept well lubricated," He replied throwing back his tumbler to down what had remained of his beverage. A satisfied gasp followed as he walked back over to the bar to fill up his now empty glass.

This time, as he sauntered back to his seat on the couch, he couldn't help but glance at Chloe. Her golden locks appeared to glisten in the low light as they were tied up into a messy bun which gave him the perfect view of her bare neck and stress baring shoulders. She was hunched over the work before her and in deep concentration. Her shoulders were just begging for his touch. It was as though he was hypnotized by them. He couldn't help it. It could've been because of the Detective's presence allowing the three drinks, now on his fourth, to effect him a bit. The alcohol actually burned on it's way down when he drank around her. It was a welcomed sensation. Otherwise, he may have been able to resist the urge to even attempt to touch her using his better judgement if he knew what was good for him. Worrying about the repercussions and facing the Detective's fiery temper. Oh, but how he loved it when she was angry. It just did something to him. Specifically to a certain "something" on him. 

He reached over and placed his whiskey glass down onto the end table next to the couch. Without a second thought, he stood directly behind Chloe's position on the couch, his arms outstretched toward her. Gradually, his hands made contact with her smooth, cool skin. His long, piano player fingers began working away at her taxed muscles. Feeling the sudden pressure on her bare neck and shoulders startled her causing Chloe to straighten up, her eyes wide with surprise, and she froze in her seat. She was taken aback by the gesture. No way was she expecting an unsolicited massage. Though...it was Lucifer after all. Nothing was entirely out of the realm of possibility. But she had to get back to her work. "Lucifer...what are you...?" She began before a pleasured groan escaped Chloe's lips which knocked her out of her state of shock. When she tensed, for a split second, Lucifer thought against continuing but her groan told him otherwise. It spread through his fingertips, causing him to smirk in a self confident manner. No matter how much Chloe tried to suppress the sounds she made, she couldn't. After all it did feel good, really good in fact. His hands radiated heat that shot through her straight to the pit of her stomach. His touch beckoned her attention away from the papers. She really should get back to work.  
But...on second thought, it might be good to take a break. He sure knew how to use his fingers. "I wonder what else he can do with them or other parts of his anatomy..." she thought to herself as a smirk crossed her face.  
"Someone alert Atlas, it appears that you're the one carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, Detective," Lucifer joked as he continued to knead the knot under his thumb.  
"Oh, really? That doesn't sound like me at all," Chloe scoffed. A pleasured exhale followed her remark. After several more minutes of the impromptu shoulder massage, the room had fallen silent aside from the satisfied responses from Chloe Decker which Lucifer relished in. 

Chloe's head shot up at the sudden absence of her partner's warmth on her shoulders causing her to shiver at the lack of heat. Wondering where he went she turned her head to the left and caught a glimpse of him taking a seat next to her on the sofa. He reached over and gently grabbed both ankles pulling her feet over to him resting them up on his fit thighs. He slowly removed her one sock, followed by the other. A quizzical expression crossed her face as she wasn't completely sure where he was going with this. Starting on her big toe, pressing, firm circles into the pad of her digit. "A foot massage? Am I in heaven?" she wondered. It's not like it wasn't overdue after all that she'd been through. She deserved to be pampered once in awhile. And unfortunately it wasn't high on her priority list as of late. He followed suit with the other nine, taking his time with each one as though they were the most precious things in this world. Moving on to the balls of her feet and then to the arches working them a bit more intensely with his knuckle. There he hit a particularly tender spot making her squirm a bit. Finishing out his journey with her heels. Chloe was confused when Lucifer got up again. Raising a finger as if to say, "Wait right here. I'll be back in a minute." She observed him stride out of sight. A minute or two later he returned holding a bottle of something. He sat back down, lifting her feet again. Squirting a few pumps from the container into the palm of his hand, he vigorously rubbed them together before lathering the liquid all over one foot, then the other. The scent was pleasant. It smelled like lavender and vanilla. It was so soothing. Running his hands up, down, and around until all the lotion had been absorbed. 

"I'm at your service my dear Detective." He said softly, his eyes watching her as he leaned down to kiss the top of her foot. His stubble tickled her foot making said foot shake in response.  
"Ooh...I like it when you serve me," Chloe growled in a smoky voice as she bowed her head forward somewhat to look up at him, her lids heavy with pleasure, shooting him a sultry stare in his direction. Lucifer's eyes grew wide at the sight. The come hither expression on her face was so foreign to him. Normally he was the one doing the seducing. He was on the verge of wanting to jump on top of her that instant. Taking a hard gulp instead, sending the thought right back down as he regained his composure. The feelings within Lucifer battled for supremacy against each other. He was pretty sure he had heard correctly and saw what he saw but he needed to be sure, he didn't want to push it if she didn't want him to proceed.  
He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Wh-what did you just say Detective?" Lucifer asked half stammering.  
"I said, I like it when you serve me."  
"Really?" He responded in his signature intrigued tone sitting up straight smirking with great interest. "Then that's what I thought you'd said. You little minx you." He looked her up and down as he said it.  
"Is everything alright?" Chloe asked as the doubt started to set in. She was concerned she may have misread the situation and let his ministrations and the glasses of wine get to her head.  
"Quite. Just that..." he bent down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath grazing her earlobe as he spoke, "I never would have taken you to be into that sort of thing. The knowledge is positively...exhilarating to say the least actually." His deep voice tickled her ear canal sending a shiver down her spine. Her heart leaped at the possibility of him being her obedient (or disobedient) servant.

Chloe shifted closer to him, Lucifer eyed her cautiously, as she moved extending her hand up to take his chin between her pointer and thumb, "So...," she spoke in a soft but sexy tone as she glanced down at his body before her eyes met his, "Would you be into some BDSM play? You know...serving me and all. Giving into my every whim. Or that I may have to punish you? Who knows, I might even punish you just for fun." She finished with a wink and smirked as the words left her lips thinking of him being completely vulnerable to her and her wishes.  
"As you know, Detective, I'm all about pleasure in any form. Giving, receiving, and all that in between." Wearing a huge toothy grin he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.  
"Is that a 'yes.'" She cocked her head to the side making sure that there weren't any miscommunications and that she truly had his consent.  
He didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes, yes! Of course. I aim to please, Detective," he possibly agreed a bit too eagerly. Then there was a brief pause. For once, he looked a tad timid to her as he continued, "Especially for you." She wasn't entirely sure if he was being serious about that or not. Chloe was aware he had been trying to get her in bed since the moment they met nearly two years ago. But when he said things that were cheesy and possibly a bit sweet she didn't know if it was part of his game or if he actually meant it.

It took a second for her to come back to reality from the thoughts swirling around in her head,"Alright. Then, I suppose we should lay down some ground rules first." Chloe suggested.  
"Do you want me to refer to you as anything particular? Mistress...my Queen perhaps?" he finished with a slight bow in her direction.  
"No, Detective is fine." She normally would prefer him to call her Chloe when they weren't in a work setting but using her professional rank in this position of power sounded better to her."Is there a safe-word you'd prefer to use?"  
"I doubt we'll need one, but, just in case...how 'bout...monkey bottoms?" he suggested without a hint of joking in his voice.  
"Okay, I suppose that makes sense. No need to worry about that coming up in the heat of the moment accidentally." Chloe started to laugh.  
"On the contrary Detective, I'm able to work that phrase into any sentence." He had a smug grin on his lips.  
"Well...please try your best to refrain from using it unless you absolutely have to do so." She responded with a more serious tone.  
"Yes, Detective. Whatever you say Detective. You have my word." he acknowledged her with a salute and a wink.  
Chloe tilted forward taking Lucifer's hands in hers, gazing directly into his deep brown orbs, "Lucifer, please, promise me that if you need to you'll use the safe-word. I don't want to physically injure you just because you're trying to be a 'big strong man.'" She had play partners before try to tough it out and she'd actually hurt them. One even got sent to the hospital with a very embarrassing injury.

"There's no need to worry about that, Detective. There isn't anything I haven't done before. And you can't hurt me. Because...I'm-"  
"'The Devil,' Chloe mocked his accent. "Ya...I know." There he was going on about being the actual Devil again. He must really enjoy this persona or that he's really into role-play in the bedroom as well.  
"Right." Lucifer quickly glanced at the floor and back up to Chloe, "But I don't feel you truly believe me."  
"Who cares if you're the Devil or not Lucifer? It doesn't matter to me. After all we've been through? It doesn't change my opinion of you. I know who you really are inside." she responded gently placing her hand over his heart, "Who you are in here."  
Lucifer delicately wrapped his fingers around her petite wrist and slowly placed her hand back down on her lap. He proceeded to lift himself off of the sofa. Chloe thought maybe she'd scared him off. Once he was fully standing, he opened his mouth to speak, "Chloe...I really need to tell you...no...show you something. This is what I had intended to explain to you before I 'disappeared' for the second time a few months ago." He spoke in a very calm, sincere tone as though Chloe were an injured, frightened animal that might run off at any moment.  
"Lucifer...you don't need to do this..."  
"No, I have to, this has been going on far too long. You need, ney, deserve to know the truth. I at least owe you that."  
"But-”

He held up his hand to stop her from going on any further and shook his head. She sat silent as he stared at her feet sitting on the marble floor, he closed his eyes, adjusted his suit nervously, and drew in a deep breath relaxing enough to raise his head to look at her soft features. He tried to remain calm and smile to take what tension he could out of the situation. With that Chloe's eyes doubled in size as she watched two enormous, fluffy, white, and luminous wings sprout out of the back of her partner. He chuckled nervously as they fluttered causing some of the papers and napkins to blow off of their place on the table. There was an uneasy silence between them. Chloe looked like a beautiful statue perched on his couch. "At least she hasn't run away...yet..." he thought to himself. That was a win.

Trying his best to remain nonthreatening he calmly inquired lifting his arms, "Well...?" his gaze fixated on her.  
Another moment passed, he had a lump in his throat anticipating a response. Would she scream? Pass out? Flee? Never speak to him again?  
"Lucifer...I...wait...you said you're the Devil...the actual Devil...but...your scars? Are you an angel?" There were a million questions running through her head at the moment.  
"Right, right, and right." he answered with a grin as he pointed at each response as though he were poking at bubbles made out of each of her questions.  
"How? How can that be?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief.  
"I'm an archangel, you know, one of the seven? Eight...if you count me. But, up until recently, I was fallen. Was cast out of Heaven by dear old Dad to rule Hell for millennia. I got bored of hell, decided to try Earth. So, I moved to L.A. full of sin and where everyone goes to reinvent themselves. I opened a club/ piano bar. Yada, yada, yada. Not too long ago, the insufferable bastard decided to play a cruel joke on me and made them grow back. I've kept them to this point hoping to show you. Now that you've seen them I can have Maze finally remove them."  
"No! Don't." Chloe jumped up from where she was sitting causing Lucifer to look at her perplexed, "Please...don't cut them off again. They're...so...beautiful." She whispered, entranced by their glory. Even more so than the ones she thought were his at that auction. These were filled with life and divine light, practically glowing from within. Perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life.  
"I'm afraid you don't understand what they symbolize for me Detective."  
She folded her arms and tilted her neck to the side as she challenged him, "But...weren't these the wings you had so desperately searched for?"  
"Yes...they were what I had stored in that container. Until I burned them, showing Dad how I truly felt. I didn't want to be a pawn of his any longer." He clenched his jaw at the thought of all that his father had done to him throughout his existence, his fists following suit.  
Chloe nodded in response but she couldn't help it, she was distracted as though she were being drawn to them as she inched gradually forward, her arm automatically outstretching, "Can...can I touch them?"  
"Normally, I wouldn't let anyone touch them...but...for you anything." his wings responded as they made a bowing gesture in her direction, "Just please be careful of the ones around the edges, they tend to be rather sharp."  
For an instant, Chloe lurched backwards at the added knowledge but then regained her curiosity as she continued to move closer, letting a finger, followed by a second to ever so delicately stroke one of the inner feathers. She could feel his wing twitch under her touch, they were very sensitive. After all they were an additional appendage. Now she was significantly more brave as she allowed her full hand to run gentle paths over the feathery down as though she were petting a super soft, elegant animal they quivered in response followed by an audible groan from their owner. Her head spun over to look up at Lucifer's face, his head had tilted back, his eyes were closed.  
"Good?" she simply asked.  
"Extremely." he replied breathless his eyes mere slits. Never before had someone touched his wings in such a manner, treating them with such a delicate, caring touch. He opened his eyes again and smiled as he wrapped her up in a fluffy, silky, warm hug. They definitely were the softest thing she had ever felt in her life and on top of that she had this sense of being safe encircled in the feathery fortress. Nothing could ever harm her. She'd never been so relaxed in her life.

After about five more minutes of bliss, they reluctantly broke their embrace and stood at a normal distance from one another. Not too far away and not too close. Chloe was the one to break the peaceful silence with a statement, "I still don't get it. You look nothing like the Devil in books or on TV."  
He laughed, "That's because what you're seeing is my human, angel form. My fallen Devil identity is completely different. I keep it hidden, for the most part, unless I absolutely need to use it."  
"So..." she simulated two devil horns with her pointer fingers resting on top of her head.  
"No, no..." he guffawed, shaking his head, and giving her a 'that's ridiculous' wave. She was a bit disappointed about the horns since she had this sexual fantasy about them. Oh well...  
He continued, "They got it completely wrong. I don't have horns, a tail, goat legs, hooves, or carry around a pitchfork. For one, I manscape. And I have no idea where the obsession with goats comes from. I can't even stand their cheese!" He made a disgusted face.  
They both laughed together. It felt great for them to be light and joking again.

Another moment of silence passed between them. "Can...can I see it? Your true form?" Chloe asked a bit nervous.  
"I rather...you didn't." he suddenly became very serious.  
"But Lucifer I really want to see you. All of you." she moved closer to him resting her hands supportively on his shoulders.  
"The last person I revealed myself to whom I felt I could trust...let's just say it didn't go entirely according to plan." Taking her small hands in his and lifting their hands to his chest. "I don't want you to lose your mind or worse. I don't want to lose you." He emphasized his sentiments as he placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.  
Chloe realized his comments, from earlier, he actually had meant them. "Oh..."  
"No matter what happens Lucifer, I promise, I won't ever leave you." looking him directly in the eye trying to convey her sincerity.  
He turned away. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Detective."  
"Lucifer. I won't leave or move. I'm not going to do anything, that includes possibly having sex with you, without you showing me first." she declared, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm waiting Lucifer. Please..." she wasn’t going to budge from her opinion.  
Great...she was using sex against him now. It was difficult for him to say no to her anyway. Now throw that into the mix, forget it!  
He turned around to face her again letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine...alright...I'll do it. For you. But, you promise, right?"  
"Yes, Lucifer, I promise. You can trust me. I'll be here before, during, and after." she gave him an honest, reassuring smile.  
"And...you'll still talk to me. We'll still be partners? Friends?" the concern could be heard in his voice.  
"Of course.” She replied full of sincerity.  
"You're sure?" he needed to be certain.  
"Yes! Do you trust me or not?" Chloe was somewhat insulted by his doubt.  
"You know I do." as he responded his voice riddled with honest, emotion, and tenderness.  
"Good. Then please show me." she calmly requested again.  
"Alright...alright. Brace yourself Detective." he took a deep breath, “Here goes…”

With that Lucifer took a few steps back trying his best not to overwhelm her with the sight. He strove to put on the most pleasant smile he could muster to make himself appear less frightening, if that were even possible. His shoulders slumped a bit as he was unsure about this whole thing in turn causing himself to become somewhat smaller. The peach skin began to fade away slowly revealing the red, raw, burnt flesh underneath. His dark brown eyes transformed into red irises followed by a sunken in black, lifeless pupil. The irises lit up red bright red burning with the fires of hell. He still held onto his smile for as long as he could muster. His eyes were glued on Chloe observing her as she reacted to what had occurred. She was stunned by the transformation. It wasn't at all what she had anticipated since he looked nothing like what she had been taught to believe by her parents or the media. Though when had he ever matched the knowledge she had of the Devil? A few very uncomfortable moments passed without either moving a muscle. Chloe shifted. "Oh no. Here it comes. She's going to leave." Lucifer closed his eyes the dread and disappointment growing within him, as his head dropped in defeat. It was over. He knew this wouldn't end well. He warned her and tried to tell himself. It was clear that this was just another punishment from his father. That he'd never be able to be close to anyone ever. It was the ultimate form of torture living this way. To have no family, true friends, no one who loved or cared for you. An existence only full of loneliness. Though it was a literal fact that he was a hideous, monster. How could someone as beautiful, perfect, and pure as Chloe was could love him. He just wished she would end his suffering by doing him a favor by shooting him with her Glock on her way out.

Then there was something tickling his cheek, a gentle, cool, soothing pressure was resting against it now. Another itch this time on his chin, unbeknownst to him his head was tilting up. He was frightened to look. But with the movement he couldn't help to gradually open his eyes. His vision blurred briefly revealing the small, delicate figure before him. It was Chloe, she was just as beautiful as ever, if not more so to him now. And! She was still there. Touching him? He was so confused. As she stared up at him, he noticed her face wasn't filled with fear but with that of deep concern. She ever so lovingly stroked his cheek. "Detective?" he asked, his voice hardly a whisper, unsure of everything that was happening. She removed her hand from his chin and placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. Once her hand dropped from his lips she raised herself on her tiptoes to cut the distance between them. She closed her eyes and her lips found his. He was surprised by the contact causing him to jump slightly. Soon he was returning the kiss just as tenderly. Her wet, soft lips felt amazing over his raw, aching ones. His heart felt as though it was growing, filling up with her warm light, it felt so good he thought it might burst out of his chest. It was such a simple kiss but it felt like the best one he had ever experienced in his entire existence. Chloe stepped back to break the kiss, her eyes slowly opened, a goofy grin playing on her lips. But it instantly turned concerned as the red figure transformed before her eyes back into the handsome man she knew, his eyes remained shut, and there were tears streaming down both cheeks. He opened them again, first glancing down at his hands turning them over to inspect them and then his gaze landing on Chloe a loving smile grew on his face at the image of her still standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Also, he couldn't remember being happier. 

She placed her hand on his chest, "Are you alright?"  
"Never better Detective." he stared deeply into her shiny, blue orbs.  
"Then...why are you crying?" she asked concern in her voice.  
"Because...no one has ever shown me such kindness and acceptance in my true form." he explained to her as she wiped away his tears with her thumb. He continued, "And best of all you're still here!" with that he encircled her waist, taking her into his arms.  
"I told you I wouldn't leave." her hands intertwined around the back of his neck.  
"Chloe Jane Decker you're truly a miracle." she was his miracle, heaven sent, specially made for him. Who knew the only thing missing in his life was someone who loved him unconditionally. He felt like he was going to start crying again.

He decided to move onto a more light, fun topic, "So! Now that's over...and I feel a thousand pounds lighter. How 'bout we pick up with the plans for this evening, say, from where we left off? Shall we?" his eyebrows bouncing up and down emphasizing what was on his mind.  
"I...I don't know...if I can discipline the Devil." The worry and doubt increased inside her.  
"I thought we've been through this? You've said yourself that you know who I am. I'm still the same old lovable, eccentric Lucifer." He added a weird, goofy shimmy to the end of his statement as he beamed.

Taking time to think for a few moments. Chloe finally decided, "Alright. But...We have to do something about this," she waved her finger up and down his body gesturing about his clothes, "Go into your room, strip yourself down to your boxers, stand by the foot of your bed and patiently wait for me like a good servant."  
"Yes Ma'am! You don't have to tell me twice!" Without a second thought he bolted toward his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this portion! I hope you enjoyed it. If you're interested in a porn with/ without plot Deckerstar fic then please check out the second installment, "Taming The Beast: Parte Deux" (my original version of this fic) just follow the link below.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr for my fan-art, updates, and more: nesosana.tumblr.com


End file.
